


His Adoration

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Series: His Familiar [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Friendship, I needed to see your face, M/M, Romance, Tumblr: makoharufestival, blind!Haruka, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka’s been thinking about Makoto a lot lately. Specifically, how he wishes he could still see Makoto’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> I still wish I had the time to make this into a series, but alas. So many ideas, so little time (or rather, too lazy an author). Instead, I just might continue on like this, with making random one-shots centered around this AU. It's not 100 percent certain yet, but I'll keep this series open just in case.
> 
> More transferring from my festival entries!

There were certain things Haruka wanted to remember once he lost his sight: that the water was blue and sparkling, and the sand was vast and blended perfectly into the ocean. The _torii_ near his home was weathered and chipping red paint, and his grandmother always wore her favorite flower pin in her hair…

And Makoto. Makoto was a little taller than him, with surprisingly broad shoulders. Messy brown hair, and green eyes. A smile that seemed too sweet for a boy.

Back then, he made sure to never let that feeling of panic at not being able to see anymore show. He definitely couldn’t show it in front of Makoto, because if Makoto cried,  he would cry too. His grandmother would invite him into her bed and he’d ask her, “Are you still wearing your pin? Is it still silver?”

 _Are Makoto’s eyes still green? Is his smile still cute_?

It became a mantra of his without realizing it, repeating the words of sight to himself and trying to make the images bloom behind the darkness of his eyes. Too quickly, those images slipped away as the months and years went by, like trying to hold water in his palm. There were only the most irrelevant fragments still there - the sky was blue, the trees’ leaves swayed in the breeze…

 _How widely did Makoto’s lips spread when he smiled? How much taller is he now? When he swims, is it still the powerful thrashing of a killer whale_?

Haruka opened his eyes, sitting in the lukewarm water in his tub. He shouldn’t get so drowsy in the water. He knew it worried Makoto just like everything else he did, but water just had that effect on Haruka. If he wanted to let his mind drift and feel liberated from the burdens of blindness, he could sink himself into the water, and dream of days when he could see what he loved most. Of course, his dreams mostly comprised of sounds - water splashing and crashing, his breath, and someone else’s too… Sometimes though, there was that flash of forest green, and an upward turn of lips that was undoubtedly a smile.

Of course, he really shouldn’t need to daydream when his back was pressed against the real thing. As more of his awareness came back, he realized Makoto was petting through his wet hair. His breathing felt steady and soothing as Makoto’s chest rose and fell against his back. Haruka sat up straighter, splashing a bit of water on his face.

“Oh, Haru-chan. I thought you had fallen asleep,” Makoto said fondly, his hand falling from Haruka’s hair.

Laying back against Makoto, Haruka nodded. “I did. A little. I think so.”

Makoto laughed a bit. “You think so? Haru-chan, I think you should be more aware when you’re awake or asleep. You’re really relaxed for someone who spends most of their time in the water.”

Haruka couldn’t help but frown at that. Of course he was relaxed in the water. He didn’t fight it or refuse it, unlike with people. But…he supposed he wouldn’t deny that this time around, it was partly Makoto’s fault as well that he dropped his guard so much.  _I don’t need a guard with Makoto though. He’s the one who gets to hold my hand, no one else_. “I think I saw your face,” he said, lowly.

That Makoto reacted to less humorously. His hands seized Haruka’s biceps, fingers quivering. “What? How?”

Haruka heard the confusion, and the hope beneath it. He hated to kill Makoto’s misled idea, but the thought alone made Haruka miss what he couldn’t have with his eyes even more so than when he first drifted off. “No,” he said, slipping his hand over Makoto’s. “Not like that. I meant in my daydreaming. I saw a glimpse of it. It’s…the only time I can.”

“Oh. I see.” His voice was quiet. Makoto’s disappointment was apparent in how his hands loosened their grip on Haruka’s arms.

Haruka’s fingers curled around Makoto’s quickly before his hand slipped away. It was a sort of irritation he had for Makoto to pull away now. He hated to crave for someone like this, but he had had a taste of what it was like to have Makoto drift from him when they stopped holding hands for a time. But never again.

As if to echo that time he reclaimed his best friend, Haruka turned his head a bit. “Makoto. Come here.”

“Haru-chan?” Makoto started when Haruka’s other hand reached back, fingertips searching for something to brush against. Soft and warm. Makoto’s cheek, he knew.

Holding back a smile, Haruka opted to furrow his brow a bit seriously. He twisted so that his hand could find more of Makoto’s face, feeling the fleshy curve of his ear, and the wet strands of his hair. Before long, he had turned all the way around, adjusting his position between Makoto’s thighs so that both his hands very slowly mapped out Makoto’s face.

Makoto was very good, as expected. Haruka knew he’d like the touches, no matter how strange it must have looked. It was his hope that Makoto understood, and by how silently he took the treatment, his own hands holding Haruka’s waist, he knew Makoto did.

His nose felt a little large, and his jawline was prominent and strong as Haruka lightly pressed onto the bone. His fingertips barely grazed the jumping pulse at the side of Makoto’s neck before threading through wet hair. “Brown…and messy,” he said quietly to remind himself.

“I brush now,” Makoto muttered under his breath. Haruka couldn’t hold back his smile quickly enough.

“Nagisa says it still sticks up,” he said, moving up Makoto’s scalp, then coming down to trail over his forehead and eyebrows, then the dip where his eye was. Makoto’s lashes fluttered almost imperceptibly over the pads of his fingers as he closed his eyes. Haruka felt very gently over the petal-thin skin, thinking of the green of Makoto’s downturned eyes.

 _I want to see it_. Haruka’s fingers twitched, curling over Makoto’s cheek. Pushing past the twinge of pain in his heart, he focused instead on the warm solidness surrounding him. He passed over Makoto’s lips, slightly open, tracing the plump curves.  _Soft_ , Haruka thought in pleasure.  _So soft_.

“Haru-chan, you’re so beautiful.”

Haruka’s brows arched a bit. Had Makoto known he was just now thinking the same thing about him?  _You were so cute. You’ve grown though_. He could tell, from the sight on his fingertips, that Makoto had grown into a very handsome person.

His hand cupped the underside of Makoto’s chin, urging him down so that their breaths could mingle and lips could brush before pressing firmly together. Oversensitive from touching Makoto’s face, an electric thrill shot through Haruka’s body, and he embraced Makoto, giving him every kiss he could and having Makoto lovingly accept them with every undulation of his lips.

 _I love it_ , Haruka thought. When they parted, he hoped Makoto could see his thoughts like always. He could never reassure Makoto in words so much as gestures, and it was important his companion knew what was in his head now.

 _Even if it’s not with my eyes, it’s okay. I still see your face. And I love it_.

The gentle kiss he received, and feeling Makoto’s smile in it, was all the reply Haruka needed.


End file.
